Xionic Madness 1
Xionic Madness 1, also referred to as simply Xionic Madness, is the first installment of the Xionic Madness series. Plot The movie begins with the Bolverk Squad entering the Bio Intelligence Facility's lobby through Kary's P.O.V. They walk pass a guard before they reach the front desk where a Bio Int. personnel asks if he can help Kary with anything. She responds with his funeral and kills him with the Gatherer. The screen pans over to a two guards who are just about to call for back-up just before they are dispatched by Xero and Omega. We then see the members of the Bolverk Squad as Omega relays roll call and their mission objectives. Xero is seen wiping the fresh blood of the Slicer, Askad holding the N8, and Kary preparing for battle. When Omega states that it is a suicide mission, Askad raises his brow in concern and grows more suspicious of their employers. Just as Omega finishes debriefing the team of their objectives, a small security force arrives equipped with non-lethal Riot Controllers. The fight begins with Omega offering a reward of fifteen terabytes for the one who receives the most kills. Omega kills a few guards with the Closer, Joy, and impales one through his chest with their own Riot Controller. Xero is seen surrounded by guards while balancing on the Slicer and suddenly leaps up to stab one of the guards with it. Omega offscreen shoots a guard and Xero slices another nearby. In the midground, Askad offscreen throws a Sticky Death timed for 3.5 seconds at the face of the remaining on-screen guard which then explodes after Xero runs off. Askad, outnumbered and with one Sticky Death at hand, shoves a guard into the group with the Sticky Death placed on him and remote detonates it killing the guards. Kary picks up a guard and stabs him twice with the Gatherer ripping through him at the final stab to convert a guard rushing towards her into usable bioenergy for her core. The group quickly takes out the initial force with ease and heavier units are called by a single security guard who is shot by Omega with the Joy in the middle of doing so. Omega orders Askad to cut off their communications, which is achieved in a matter of seconds, and the group of guards are seen retrieving their equipment and rushing into the elevators where they prepare to intercept the Bolverk Squad. Omega and Kary then both steal two of Xero's kills. As Omega is ordering Askad to locate their target and Kary to cover him, Xero kills a fleeing guard with the Sawer in the background. As Askad is triangulating the position of XV, Kary kills three guards using the bioenergy gained from killing the other guards. Omega orders Kary and Askad to head over to XV as he and Xero will take care of the rest of "human trash". A three-man security team arrives equipped with two FAMAS', an XM29-internal rifle, and deploy a one-way bulletproof shield. Xero bypasses this by rushing towards them and killing two dual-wielding with both the Slicer and the Hollow. He chooses not to finish off the remaining guard because he runs out of ammo and was defenseless; instead Omega takes him out with the Executer. He begins reloading the Closer and Xero patiently waits. When the screen blacks out, a quick shot of XV's eye opening is shown and it blacks out again. Xero and Omega are seen on top of a building next to the heliport trying to catch up with Askad and Kary. When questioned by Xero as to why go through the heliport, Omega answers that it is a quicker route and that it should be less secure. Ironically, Omega is interrupted by a missile shot from a heavily armed helicopter. Omega jumps out of the way and provides sniper support from ground troops with the Watcher while Xero leaps off to a nearby steel beams whilst dodging bullets and missiles shot by the chopper. Xero slides down and impales a guard through the head which gets stuck on the Hollow while the other two are shot by Omega. Xero makes a single leap towards another group of three guards and instantly slices the heads off two; one of thier heads remains stuck on the Hallow. Xero deflects the shots of another guard and slices him in half. He also throws the head from the Hallow at a charging guard with enough force to knock him on his back and Omega finishes him off with a shot to the chest. Xero throws the remaining head at a guard, distracting him, leaps forward, and slices him. Suddenly the chopper returns and shines its spotlight onto Xero. A guard on the mounted Gatling gun fires upon Xero who, after a few failed deflections, flees and runs up the side of a building. Omega, after taking a few more shots with the Watcher, condenses the rifle down to its scope and jumps for the helicopter. The chopper begins tracking Xero fires at him once more shattering many windows of the building as they ascend. Omega pulls the guard at the gun off of the chopper and he kills the pilot with Joy. After he lands the chopper on the roof for use as an alternate means of escape, he meets up with Xero at ground level and they prepare to rendezvous with Kary and Askad. Just then, an ATD teleports in a few meters from their position and removes all of the dead bodies in the premises shooting a single sonic-esque wave at them. Omega and Xero make a few attempts at penetrating its thick armor to no avail and Xero ends up breaking both the Hollow and the slicer in the process. As Omega unloads the chamber of the Closer, a guard attempts to shoot him with the MK23 SOCOM but is out of ammo so instead smacks him five times with a display meter common in hand-to-hand combat games appears on the top left of the screen recording up to four hits until Omega delivers a single upper-cut killing the guard. A disembodied voice echos the words "combo-breaker" along with the words appearing on the spot as the display meter. Xero then jumps back in screen with his broken blades and takes out the ripper. He is then able to remove two legs of the A.T.D. before being pushed back by its concentrated energy beam. Omega takes a few more shots with the closer and is successful in severely damaging it before he too is pushed back. Xero then initiates colossu...I mean anti-tank mode and jumps on top of the ATD in a way similar to that of the Playstation 2 game "Shadow of the Colossus" the appears around Xero in the same manner of the game as Xero locates the weak-point symbol just behind the ATD's head. After stabbing it in the same manner as Wander does, the same music that plays after the death of a colossus is played. Xero compliments the designs and Omega makes a remark about how they tried to sue MBORF for experimenting on humans. Having finally caught up with Askad and Kary, Omega insists that Askad leads the way. Kary and Xero hold a small conversation in regards to his wounds recieved from attempting to deflect gatling gun bullets earlier ending with Xero telling Kary to shut up. They reach an interface and Askad hacks it after describing humanity's need for attachments "cute". Askad checks the interface, then reveals that all the safety locks were secured because XV has released a virus, but they are safe from it. As the safety doors where opened, Askad was stabbed by an Infected being. Killing it with a Painkiller Stake, Askad was flung across the room with the creature's tail still impaling him. After Xero refused to leave him behind, Askad said goodbye to the team then stabbed himself with his knife, causing him to explode and kill the creatures. While Kary was clearly dismayed at her creator's death, Omega said he "did what he had to do" and that the creatures where gone now. Seconds after though, more creatures attacked, prompting Xero to ask 'Then what the fuck are they?' In response, Omega ordered the other 2 to spread out and attack, then blasted one of the infected with his shotgun. Kary converted one into bio electricity, and blasted it towards another infected, slicing it in half right after Xero stabbed one in the head. Omega struggled with an infected trying to impale him with it's tail(also in a similar fashion to xenomorphs) but Omega kicked it off and blasted it with his pistols, then killed another by slamming it to the floor and firing once into it's head. Xero shredded one with his razor-disc then threw it into another infected, but got attacked from behind. Succesfully dodging the attack, Xero impaled the infected with it's own tail blade. As Kary absorbed bio electricity from any infected she killed, Omega ordered her to finish them off with it, to which she told him to "consider it done". As the infected swarmed Bolverk Squad, Kary obliterated them all with a rain of bio electricity, avenging Askad's death. Eventually, Omega and Xero, who was carrying Kary after she lost consciousness from exhaustion, made it to the XV labs. Xero reminded his squad leader that Askad was dead and Kary was exhausted and that they needed to finish the mission soon. Omega then stopped and told Xero 'Something isn't right.' When Xero asked him what was wrong, Omega told him he was detecting a high level of energy concentration up ahead. Xero explained that he couldn't see anything, but XV's shape appeared for just a moment, causing Xero to say 'I stand corrected. What the fuck is that?' Omega explained it was XV and that it was Bio Intel's top secret investigation and that their employers believed to be alien technology. He finishes off saying that they have to destroy it before it's virus spreads out, like it did in the building. Xero points out that XV escaped from containment. Omega replied saying XV isn't passive and they need to be alert, but he was interrupted by a white energy pulse between him and Xero. XV revealed himself as Omega ordered Xero to complete their objective and to take Kary with him. As Xero leaves, XV revealed a red energy blade and Omega changes to his corporeal form, preparing to fight... Characters * Omega * Xero * Kareleinne-08 * Askad * Bio Int. Security Guard * Bio Int. Black Ops * ATD * XV Category:Episodes